Robert (Thracia 776)
, Roberto |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 9: The Emblem of Njörun |class =Arch Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Robert is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A 17-year-old knight of Leonster, Robert is a member of Selfina and Glade's squadron. Robert is also known to be a war orphan. Profile Robert first appears in Chapter 9, where he, along with Cain and Alva, is led by Selfina on a mission to guard General Hannibal's mansion from the invading Thracian army. He later joins Leif's army when it rendezvouses with Selfina's squadron. Robert then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He joins the royal gurad of the new Kingdom of Thracia thereafter. Personality Due to his limited characterisation, not much is known of Robert. According to his description on the official website of Thracia 776, he is described as deeply devoted to Selfina, derived from a mother complex that is most likely induced from having been orphaned by the war. Robert is also known to be meek and bashful by nature, and while he aspires to become a renowned warrior, he is never able to shrug off his timidity. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *'''5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |65% |45% |10% |50% |60% |70% |25% |20% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} Overall Robert is a low-leveled Arch Knight who joins automatically in Chapter 9 with some problems. His low base stats and Weapon Rank ensure that he will be unable to consistently ORKO or damage enemies in general. Adding to that is that he has no skills, supports no one (although he receives bonuses from Selfina/Glade) and is forced to dismount indoors. Although blessed with good growths, Robert falls short regardless, given that there are Crusader Scrolls that can be used by anyone to fix their growth rate deficiencies. Furthermore, while he has a fairly high PCC of 3, this is not particularly helpful to him, given that he has no ready access to Killer Bows and has a difficult time doubling and damaging enemies. Finally, he only has a Movement Star of 1. which means that he will only activate it 5% of the time. In all, Robert is a mediocre unit at base and does not improve much even when trained. In comparison to other units with access to personal weapons, skills, and a wide variety of support options, and/or staves, Robert faces stiff competition for a place in the frontlines. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Endings '''Robert - Bowman of Leonster ( ) :"Robert's fondest wish was granted when he was assigned to a permanent post in the army of New Thracia. Despite fighting countless battles, he was a nervous wreck when at the royal court or other social functions. Unbeknownst to him, this only added to his popularity among the army's female officers." Gallery File:Robert TCG.jpg|Robert as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game File:Robert.png|Robert's portrait in Thracia 776 File:Robert as an Arch knight.JPG|Robert as an Arch knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters